


Unbelievable

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A little fic idea with Betty coming back and roasting Omelia for not staying together and all.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 1





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might have been hurting myself with this one since I had to go back and watch again all the downfall of Omelia for the fic. Ugh. How did it even come to this ?
> 
> Also, I couldn’t remember if Teddy lived in the hotel again or their current complete arrangement with the kids, so I’m gonna go with yes. Sorry if that’s inaccurate but I couldn’t find out fastfowarding through the episodes and I don’t really wanna get a closer look because I don’t like Towen at all. 
> 
> I made the fic reached an Omelia conclusion because I don’t think I would have been able to make a sequel if anyone asked. That way, everyone should be content (myself included).
> 
> It’s hard to write for Omelia these days but I still love them so much of course. So I hope you enjoy this, even if we might never get it back.

As Betty arrived at the front door of Owen’s old house, she knocked, expecting him or Amelia to welcome her. While waiting for a response, she thought maybe they were working, only to feel puzzled when a complete stranger opened for her.

\- Yes ?

The woman frowned as Betty was growing even more confused. Looking inside the house behind her, she wondered who she was and why she didn’t even hear her son babbling inside.

\- I’m Betty. Are Amelia and Owen home ? She still tried.

\- I don’t know who Amelia is, the woman replied coldly. As for Dr Hunt, he hasn’t been living here for months now.

As the door was closed in her face, Betty got flustered. Queasy, she cursed between her teeth, slowly realizing a lot had happened since she left.

\- Unbelievable, she muttered before leaving to get answers.

-

It was Amelia’s first day off since she got back from her maternity leave. Link and her had been figuring out a schedule so that at least one of them would be home, taking care of the kids.

Even though it was no walk in the park, especially with Meredith being sick, they were finding their footing.

For now, everyone was down for a nap or working on their homework, so she had some time to rest. She had poured herself a nice cup of tea and sat on the couch, when she heard someone ringing the bell.

Cursing, she got up in a rush to open the door, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t wake up the kids. Although it felt odd how much the newcomer insisted.

Everyone knew by know their living situation. Who would be rude enough to make it so loud and risk a moment of peace, when they had been taking care of four children at once ?

\- Ugh, stop ringing that damn bell, I’m coming, she yelled, raising her voice a bit, but not too much.

When she could finally acknowledge the identity of the person outside, she stopped in her tracks, staring.

\- Betty ?

Although Betty looked annoyed, she instantly pulled her into a hug, before realizing she should not have. Stepping away quickly, she apologized.

\- Shit, I’m sorry. I forgot about the distancing for a second.

\- I’m not sick, I took a test. Betty replied, greeting her teeth.

Both relieved for herself and Betty, she let her into the house. Amelia didn’t want to be insensitive by implying that she might have been infected with Covid, but these days, you couldn’t be too safe. Not to mention, it was no time for her to get sick, as it was all hands on deck with a full house.

\- What are you doing here ? She asked. Your parents know you’re here right ? How did you get past the restrictions ?

\- Leo’s my son, imperious reasons are good enough.

Finally catching up on Betty’s anger, Amelia gulped. She had been coming here to see her son, who wasn’t around.

\- I... Leo’s not here. You should check at Owen’s, she simply stated.

\- I did ! He’s not living there anymore. So I thought I might get some answers at the hospital and boy did I learn a lot.

Betty was still baffled by how much everything seemed to have went to shit while she was gone. She left, happy and reassured that Leo was gonna have a good home, with parents that loved him more than anything.

But now ? She came back, only to find out those two parents left each other and were now “in love” with other people.

\- Betty... Amelia tried softly.

But the teenager wasn’t gonna let this fly through.

\- Don’t start. I left Leo in your care. What the hell happened ? And now you have a baby with someone else ?

Even though she knew she probably shouldn’t feel guilty, the neurosurgeon felt herself shrink in front of the girl’s wrath. But for what she seemed to be accusing her of, she needed to clarify some things.

\- I’m still co-parenting Leo, you know.

\- I know ! But it’s not the same ! You two idiots love each other, I thought you would be in it together !

Thinking about Link and how easy things had been with him, she felt a rush of slight anger towards Betty’s comment. What was she supposed to say ? She wasn’t the only one at fault here !

But her interlocutor had this in mind too, so she spoke up before Amelia could even protest.

\- And Owen has the same lecture coming ! He dropped the ball as well. Another child with another woman and even though she’s the one who saved my life, I just... Ugh. I swear both of you are making me crazy ! This kind of things make me wanna go back to drugs, really.

At these words, Amelia grew worried, coming closer to reach out. But Betty was just being a little too dramatic. Thankfully, she was adamant on staying sober now.

\- You’re okay ? Do you want me to take you to a meeting ?

\- I don’t wanna go to a freaking meeting, Betty erupted, annoyed. I want my foster parents to stop being stupid and go back to each other already. This is unbelievable !

Dumbfounded, Amelia was at a loss of words while Betty just stormed out, potentially to go have the same conversation with Owen.

Back to her alone time in a silent home, it took a few minutes for Amelia to come back to reality. And even though she wouldn’t admit it yet, Betty’s speech had planted a seed.

\- Did she just call Owen and I her foster parents ?

-

When Teddy opened the door with Leo in her arms, her eyes widened upon seeing the teenage girl she saved in surgery a while ago. Recognizing her for who she was, in regards of Owen and Amelia when they were still together and Leo as well, she smiled awkwardly.

\- Hi ! It’s... Betty, right ?

\- Unbelievable, was all Betty could answer. Is Owen here ? She asked, trying not to get too angry again.

\- Sure. Let me get him for you.

Teddy gently invited her to come in while she called out for the trauma surgeon, but she was obviously feeling distraught. Even though Betty had one goal in mind, she felt it would need a bit of tact.

So she declined her invitation, until Owen was at the door, frowning.

\- Betty ? What are you doing here ?

\- I just... She started, eyeing Teddy who was on edge, about to eavesdrop.

She then remembered the current fallout that she had been told about regarding Teddy and Owen relationship. She felt, if she had a chance of working the situation in the direction she was aiming for, she might as well start with Owen.

But she wasn’t about to give the new woman the opportunity to jeopardize that.

\- Can we talk ? I mean, in private. It’s about Leo, she lied, hoping not to worry the man anymore than he needed to be.

\- Sure, he furrowed his brows. Let me get my coat and we can talk outside. I was just getting Leo back anyway. 

The comment sounded harsh and full of double meaning. Having heard the full story, Betty couldn’t blame him. She let him close the door after taking Leo from his ex lover’s arms, and followed him outside, leaving Teddy alone an regretful once more.

Looking back a little, she felt a bit conflicted seeing Teddy frozen on the spot, outside of a closed house, one she wasn’t welcomed inside of anymore. But she inwardly swore she wasn’t about to let it get to her or mess with her plans.

-

As they walked together so Owen could reach his car and drop Betty off somewhere, they started talking.

Oblivious to the reasons that brought Betty here, he thought he had to apologize for her having to see Leo under those circumstances. After all, why would she come all the way to his home if not for him ?

\- I’m sorry, I’m gonna have to drop Leo at daycare with Allison since I’m working and my mom is not available today. Is that okay ? You can spend time with him there if you want, I think they’ll allow it if you wear your mask, since you’re his mom. I’ll warn Bailey about it.

\- It’s not... It’s alright. I had some things I wanted to talk to you about, I can wait around for you to come home tonight.

Hearing this, Owen looked puzzled. He had no idea she had been talking to people, and although he realized she must have been pretty confused to see Teddy, he also wondered how she found out about his new address.

Not knowing how to tell him what was on her mind, she decided to rip the bandage off. So she displayed the same though love she had given Amelia earlier.

\- Okay so... what the hell Owen ? Who was this ? Why isn’t Leo in Amelia’s care as well ? What happened ?

Although Owen should have been worried about her snapping at him, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew Betty well enough by now to understand it was coming with the best intentions in mind.

That’s why he instantly opted for the truth.

\- Well, things were complicated, even before you left you know. When your parents threatened to take Leo away, we started falling apart. I lashed out, Amelia grew insecure and scared.

Betty listened, feeling guilt rearing its ugly head. Even though she had nothing to be ashamed of, she was appalled by the fact her own family had put a dent into such a loving relationship.

\- We fell apart and I still wanted to do this with her but... Ultimately we fought over custody and Amelia stepped out so I could be a father to Leo, give him a stable home. I said hurtful things and I guess she withdrew within reason.

Betty’s heart softened at these words, thinking of how apologetic he seemed. She didn’t need the full story to imagine he had apologized at some point. But maybe it was too late for them then.

Or maybe that was exactly what she needed for something to start again. She wanted to lit a new spark between the two. But with everything that had been going on in Owen’s love life, she didn’t even had to pry any further.

The man was more than willing to share his feelings and thoughts. Betty’s heart leapt with joy, realizing he might still be pining for Amelia after all.

\- When I realized she was with someone else, it felt weird at first. But I had been seeing this therapist, and he made me realize I might have been in love with my best friend all along. Not that I didn’t love Amelia, she was perfect, but...

\- That’s the worst bullshit I ever heard, Betty couldn’t help but cut him off.

A little taken aback by Betty’s harsh comment at first, he couldn’t deny she might be right. Also, he kept telling the rest of his story.

\- Now that things are a mess, I wonder if it was really her I should have confessed my love to. But now it’s too late, she’s... happy and they have a kid.

\- She’s settling for the easy way. You can’t give up !

Confused, Owen stared at her with widened eyes, wondering what she meant. Had she been witnessing some trouble in paradise ?

\- You think because I’m a teenager, I can’t see what’s in front of me ? You and Amelia were the real deal. Not to mention, from what I’ve been told, the picture of Amelia and Link is too damn perfect to be true. Life isn’t perfect !

Owen felt a pang at this. In this instant, he was given hope and didn’t think he should dare holding unto it. But Betty had only one purpose in mind, and she wasn’t about to let him falter.

\- Come on, you have to try !

She then glared at him until he gave in.

\- I’ll try...

\- Promise ?

Unable to respond, he still nodded, swearing to the universe he would find a way to figure this out soon. If there was any chance for them to reconnect, he owed it to himself to not let it go.

For all the relationships he had, Amelia was always the most selfless. They had fought at times and she fled a bunch, but she always came back with love. Until they both got drown in their issues with no apparent way to go back.

But another fail at love had made him think harder about this. And if Amelia wanted to give it another go, he wouldn’t mess with it for the whole world.

-

When Amelia heard a knock on her door for the second time today, she groaned, as she was finally able to nap for a bit. Prior to this, Betty’s words had been mulling over in her brain, making her fret over her life choices.

Inwardly, she knew she had been unreasonable at times and that Link was not the same as the love she shared with Owen. She still loved him, in a way, but it was easier, somehow.

Feeling restive once more, she still got up to see who was coming to see her now.

\- Ugh, what now ?

Owen was the last person she expected to see, even though she might have seen it coming, had she not been so focused on her encounter with the addict teenager she took care of once.

But now that she was faced with the very reason of her inner torment, her eyes conveyed all the feelings rushing through her. Owen didn’t need to ask. She was confused by the same conflict.

\- You saw Betty, she simply stated before letting him in.

His first steps inside were silent as he scanned the surroundings. Realizing Link had not been home, he sighed in relief and jumped right at the difficult subject.

\- Can we talk ? He asked softly.

She nodded, but there was no point in rehashing what they both knew already. The only thing left to do was foment a plan and put it into action, however hurtful it might be for the parties involved.

\- So, what are we going to do now ? She asked, full of concern.

\- Let’s try to figure it out... together. And when we’re ready, we can talk to both our partners and try and keep this as clean as possible. Although one might argue it’s already gone dirty on my side with Teddy.

Amelia chuckled. When she learned about what happened between Teddy and Tom, and how Owen had found out, she had a lot of feelings. Although she never displayed it. Like she stated to Teddy once, she had been the worst while under drugs influence, so she wasn’t one to judge.

But still, anger had taken her over for a bit, thinking how she stepped out so they could get together, only for Teddy to sabotage everything and hurt Owen in the process.

\- Yeah... It was really bad. I was kinda baffled when I heard this. Some people might think it serves you right for cheating on Cristina and I, but I don’t think you deserve this.

Owen shrugged.

\- Never said I was a saint, he admitted. But at least, I was honest. Not that it makes it right, but...

\- That you were, she agreed.

And for that, she had been grateful at the time, even though the revelation of him kissing Teddy still hurt.

\- But wait, who told you about Cristina ?

Amelia then shot him a glance full of meaning. He really didn’t need to ask.

\- Meredith told you ?

\- You know how those two were. She might never let that one go. Besides, this was at a time she wasn’t so thrilled about us. So she thought she might get me away from you with this.

Owen almost rolled his eyes at this, but it compelled him to answer with a sweet loving counter.

\- As if anything could work to keep us apart for long, he replied, stating the obvious.

Locking eyes, they had to admit it was true. No matter how much things drifted away between them, they somehow always found their way back.

Out of respect for Link was the only thing that prevented Amelia to jump on Owen right now. Her heart was full of emotions, and yet, she needed to make this right.

But now she knew, even though she might have blinded herself to this, that her true love had always been and would always be Owen. No matter how painful and hard, it was the real one.

From now on and forever, they were the only family each other needed.


End file.
